


Charlie's Harry

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Series: "Charlie's Harry" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella accepts Harry as her other Da, Bottom Charlie, Harry is Ilaria Potter's father, Harry is Teddy Lupin's father, Harry is Thane Potter's father, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Harry, M/M, May add other Tags, Murder Mystery, Plot... Maybe..., Protective Harry, Protective Ilaria, Romance, Slight Bella bashing at the start... first 3 or 4 chaps, Top Harry, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter-now named Harlan Potter-moves to Forks, America, as an FBI Agent. There, he meets Sheriff Charlie Swan while investigating the murder of three females; all 24 years of age. What will Harlan do when he starts to fall for the timid and loving Charlie Swan? Will Bella become like a daughter to him? Will he want her to? Will Harlan's children consider Charlie as their other Dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Harry

> Harlan smiles as he watches his 13 year old son, Teddy Remus Potter-who has amber jade eyes, pale complexion, and a height of 5'9"-his 14 year old son Thane Sirius Potter-pale complexion as well, flaming hair, light dusting of freckles and his bearers blue eyes and a height of 5'10"-and his 17 year old daughter, Ilaria Lily Potter-olive skin, chocolate eyes and dark black hair, height of 6' Slight Italian accent and slender body-walk into Forks High before he turns and heads down the street and turns left and heads towards the dump outside of town wher the murder had occurred three days before.
> 
> *****
> 
> Sheriff Charlie Swan sighs as he looks at the first victim; the womans hair had been ripped from her skull, the scalp bloody and ripped in several places. Her body had been skinned and her left arm cut off. Her right leg broken in several places. The second woman was in pieces; literally. The third, however, had her throat cut above the main artery, obciously for a slow death. Their traits in common? Blonde, pretty, and 24. He sighs again and his Deputy, Adrian Farlow, approaches him with a tall man of 6'2" towering over his 5'11". The man has jade green eyes, sharp features, muscled build, and raven, untameable hair. His dark grey business shirt clings to his body snuggly but leaves enough room for movement. His black slacks cling to his arse and upper thighs tightly-again, leaving ample room for movement-and fan out at his legs. His boots are leather and his leather jacket is a dark chocolate brown.
> 
> He swallows tightly and smiles somewhat nervously at the newcomer, who smiles slightly back and holds out his strong, pale hand. He shakes it and introduces himself, "Sheriff Swan or Charlie... Whichever suits..." The man before him smiles again and replies, "Special FBI Agent Potter, but please, call me Harlan." Charlie nods and smile somewhat shyly and Harlan lets go of his hand, "What's been happening?" Charlie takes a steadying breath and lets his Deputy answer, "Fourth murder in ten days and always the same characteristics; blonde, pretty and the age 24. The deaths are always gruesome and bloody and about a metre and a half away there's some sort of symbol..."
> 
> "Show me." They head over to where there's a closed off area and duck under the Police tape to find a large circle about half a metre wide and a metre in length. There's an inner circle with the Chinese symbol for Water at the North, Fire at the South, Air at the West and Earth at the East. Inside the diamond is the Chinese symbol for Death. Harlan frowns slightly and bends down, touching the dirt and running it through his fingers, "This dirt was moved here a few days before the murders... It's not the red dirt its darker..." Charlie frowns as well and kneels down to look, "You're right... But, why would someone go to the trouble of shifting dirt from one place to another? And what is the purpose of these symbols? What are they anyway?" Harlan smiles slightly and begins to answer;
> 
> "The symbols are the Chinese ones for Water, Fire, Air and Earth." Here, he pauses and points to each symbol before continuing, "The symbol in the middle means Death. Usually, when the symbol for Death is associated with the Main Elements in Chinese Lore, it means there's something big about to happen. Terroist attacks, flash flooding, earthquakes, erupting volcanoes, stuff like that. Here though, I think it means that whoever is in on this and represents these Elements will be fighting their 'brother'. Other than that, I can't help you..." Charlie nods and stands, helping Harlan up at the same time. They smile at each other and head over to Harlan's crimson Porsche, "Get a report done and send a copy through to the Head of the FBI, Josh Hanson. Have him fax it over to Special Cyber Agent Harley Grey and make sure she looks through all prvious cases resembling this one over the past decade or so. I want to see if there's a pattern..." Charlie nods and quickly asks, "How do I reach you?" Harlan smiles slightly and says, "I'm moving to town today. You never know, I might see you around." He winks flirtatiously and hops in his car and drives off, leaving a blushing Charlie and laughing Adrian behind.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harlan smiles slightly as he pulls into his new house, the two story made out of brick with a front porch and slightly kept flower garden with a fenced off area where an overgrown vegetable and herb gardens are, "I'm glad I bought this place. Ilaria will love it." He smiles slightly and gets out of the car and heading inside after locking said vehicle and ascending the five stairs to the porch and unlocking the front oak door. He walks into a hall where there's a curved double door that leads into a lounge room and then on into the kitchen on his left. On his right is another oak door that he knows to lead into the study. The door besides that leads into another room which he will be redecorating to be the 'Study Room' for the kids; although Ilaria will probably get the second biggest bedroom so she can have her own television and desk.
> 
> The door next to the soon-to-be-Study Room is the bathroom with a shower bath. The stairs at the end lead up to five bedrooms-each door across from each other-and the bathroom at the end with another spare room to be Thane's music room. He smiles slightly and gets to work, setting up wards against anything and everything. He sets the 52 inch plasma T.V. on the wall and hooks it up and places four surround sound speakers in the four corners of the room. He continues to work until it's almost time to pick the kids up, making sure their boxes are in the chosen rooms.
> 
> *****
> 
> Ilaria smiles slightly, her arstocratic features soft as she watches her little brothers mucking around while waiting for their Da. She sighs as she remembers today, her anger rearing its ugly head again as she recalls the insults thrown at her little Tyke-Teddy-for having 'weird and unnatural' eyes. She shakes her head, her dark chocolate eyes angry. No-one speaks to her lil' bro's like that and gets away with it. She'll make em' pay... But first? Her family is more important, _I can't wait to see the house Da has chosen._ She smiles again as she sees said man's Porsche coming this way and calls her bro's over. The car stops and they hop in, Ilaria in the front, before driving off.
> 
> Harlan smiles at them and asks them about their day, "Mine was okay Da... We had a pop Quiz in Science today and I got all top marks!" Thane says, grinning. He's the all things Science whiz in the family. Teddy shrugs and Ilaria sighs, "He was teased all day Da for his eyes... I was considering getting him to change the colour and claim them to contact lenses, but, I reckon he should be proud and allowed to have any colour he likes!" Ilaria wanted to be a Lawyer,  Counsellor or FBI Agent when she left school this year so she was kind of the debating and thinking thing through and solving them type. Harlan sighs in annoyance and he smiles at Teddy lovingly. Said boy doesn't back and Thane hugs him close, "Illi?" Teddy asks and said young woman turns and smiles for him to continue.
> 
> "Can you help me with my room when we get home?" Ilaria smiles and nods and Teddy snuggles close to Thane.
> 
> *****
> 
> Charlie sighs as he drives into his garage later that night to find the lights on in the old house next door, _I wonder if that's where Harlan is living?_ He snorts to himself before noticing the lights are on inside his house and he smiles, _Bella must be home early... Finally!_ He grabs his backpack from the passenger seat and exits the car, shutting the door and locking it. He walks up to the front door and enters, calling out to Bella. She comes down and hugs him, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a soda, "Dad?" She asks as he sits down, "Yeah?"
> 
> "Would you mind if I went to Edward's tonight? Alice and I want to have some fun and she invited me over." Charlie's face falls before going slightly blank, "What happened to 'Take-out Friday'? We've never missed out on Take-out Friday since you got here!" He exclaims. Bella sighs and rolls her eyes and he swallows, "I don't care about stupid Take-out Friday! That's what you do with a lame dad." He blanches and says, his voice slightly broken, "Fine. Go." He stands and heads outside, not missing her smile and happy squeal. He sits on the swinging chair and places his head in his hands, not noticing Harlan approaching him with a worried expression on his face, "Charlie." Said man calls softly, causing the man called to jump slightly and wipe his leaking eyes with the back of his hand.
> 
> He looks up and answers, "Yes? Oh! Harlan... H-hi..." His breath hitches and then there's a comforting weight sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulders, "What's up Charlie?" Harlan asks worried and concerned. Said man shakes his head before answering, "My daughter, Bella, seems to think spending time with me is lame and that her friends and boyfriend are so important..." His voice cracks on the last few words and he's brought against a strong chest where he hiccups and allows his eyes to leak. They sit there for a time before they hear Bella approaching, "Why don't you come hang with my family and I Charlie? Meet my kids?" Charlie nods and they break apart just as the door opens and Bella steps out, "See ya dad. Oh... Um, hi Mr...?" Harlan smiles somewhat coldly before extending his hand, "Mr Harlan Potter. You must be Bella, Charlie's _daughter_." He puts stress on the word daughter and his eyes harden somewhat.
> 
> She shivers in slight fear and withdraws her hand before smiling nervously, "Pleasure Mr Potter. Bye dad." She calls over her shoulder and hops into her bright orange Holden ute and drives off. Harlan shakes his head and says, "That woman needs a good smack to her arse for showing disrespect." Charlie chuckles weakly and they stand and he locks the door before following Harlan over to his and to meet the kids.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this and please read and review and give me any ideas or twists you want in the story, and if it works with my original plot, I'll fit it in! Happy reading!
> 
> Ilaria


End file.
